nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Acid Storm
Despite his intelligence, data gathering skills, and potential charisma, Acid Storm prefers to wallow in anonymity as just one of theRainmakers, a cadre of specialized Seekers who have the capability to manipulate localized weather patterns to create acid rain. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon When a group of Autobots (and Chip Chase) journeyed to Cybertron to fetch a cosmitron for a wounded Optimus Prime, Megatron sent the Rainmaker trio, including Acid Storm, to make things difficult for our heroes with some acid rain. Guess what? They failed. Divide and Conquer ''Classics'' After the war officially ended on Klo, Acid Storm was one of the handful of Bludgeon's Decepticons who scattered to the far corners of the universe. He, Drag Strip, and Overkill were waiting on a dusty planet when Springer's rogue team of Autobots attempted to hunt them down. At Fight's End IDW Generation 1 continuity Early in the war, Acid Storm was among the Seekers who led Orion Pax's hostage negotiation party to Bludgeon's base in the Rust Spot. Omega's Conundrum Three years after Megatron was defeated on Earth, Acid Storm was among those Decepticons who managed to escape the human homeworld and was now under the command of the (self-proclaimed) Decepticon leaderStarscream. However, with the lack of resources, poor morale and Starscream's weak leadership, the Decepticons largely collapsed into anarchy and resorted to cannibalism with not enough energon to go around. After another pointless patrol, Acid Storm and Sunstorm dejectedly sat in front of what remained of the ship that carried them to the asteroid that they now called home. All His EnginesEarly in the war, Acid Storm was among the Seekers who led Orion Pax's hostage negotiation party to Bludgeon's base in the Rust Spot. Omega's Conundrum When Hot Rod finally tracked the Decepticons to their asteroid, Acid Storm was the first one to detect the Autobot craft but did not have time to plan a counter-attack himself. While he was still panicking, Shrapnel used the base defenses to blow the Autobot out of the sky, causing pieces of it to fall on them in the process. The two Decepticons then went to search the wreckage for anything useful, only to find that Hot Rod was still alive, and heavily armed to boot. Acid Storm was quickly taken out of action by a shot to the back. Heart Like a Wheel Once Megatron was finally repaired, he took back leadership from Starscream and held an impassioned speech to Acid Storm and the others that roused their spirits once more. Spotlight: Megatron Later, Acid Storm was one of the many Decepticons in Autobot captivity on Cybertron. The Autonomy Lesson He was put to work alongside other Decepticons in "waste reclamation". Devisive Later, Acid Storm was among a Cybertronian crowd recruited by Starscream to pressure Prowl into revealing one of his secret discoveries below ground on Cybertron. Later underground, they witnessed a Metrotitan declare that Starscream was the Cybertronian destined to unite their whole race. He and the other Cybertronians celebrated afterwards with Starscream. All Good Things When Megatron appeared for the first time since the war ended, Acid Storm and the other Decepticons stopped the Autobots from executing him on the spot, then realized that this was their chance to oust the Autobots and return to the good old days. Starscream tried to stop them from rioting with rousing speech about change, but Acid Storm told him to stuff it and walked off with his mates to torch some buildings. City on Fire They then marched straight to the Autobot prison, where they made short work of the guards and liberated Megatron from captivity. The Verge Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Seekers